


falling with grace

by BupiChwan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BupiChwan/pseuds/BupiChwan
Summary: "yurio's heart stops every time yuuri takes a fall during practice"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I have yet to proofread this, so please pardon any and all grammatical errors! I do apologize for those.

Yuri Plisetsky has heard of - and seen - terrible accidents happen, both during tournaments and training. Accidents that ruin careers, and that literally end lives.

So, it's only natural that the boy's heart would stop every time his stupid Katsudon would fall during practice.

Yuuri was clumsy, yes, but - goddamnit, couldn't he watch where he was going?!

The falls were never anything serious, though. Yurio would force out a laugh because Viktor was there, but as soon as he was alone with Yuuri, he'd ask if the older male was alright.

He usually was, but today was different.

The bang echoed throughout the skating rink, and Yurio froze. It was louder than usual, and when Yuuri made no move to get up, he panicked.

"Yuuri!," Viktor gasped, and was at the ravenette's side at an instant. Yurio hated it.

He wanted to ask Yuuri if he was OK, what happened, where did it hurt - but, no. All he could do was stand there with an annoyed look on his face and deep down hope for the best. He couldn't do anything - because Viktor was there. He was /always/ there.

"I'm OK," Yuuri eventually groaned, and hissed when Viktor helped him sit up straight.

"What happened?!," Viktor asked, concern lacing his voice, and shook his head. "no matter. I'm taking you home. Can you stand?" Yuuri nodded, and shakily got up.

He'd bashed the side of his knee and his shoulder, but he was alright.

Viktor clearly didn't think so, because he bent down, and gently picked the ravenette up in his arms. And Yuuri didn't struggle. Because it was Viktor.

"Yurio, I'm taking him home. Will you be alright?"

The Russian teen wanted to punch Viktor, tell him to fuck off and never touch /his/ Yuuri again - but he merely nodded, keeping the annoyed facade on.

Not that Viktor would've noticed - he was too busy being focused on Yuuri.

Yuuri was looking at the blonde apologetically, and, when Viktor was too busy faffing over Yuuri to notice, Yurio gave the ravenette a small smile to say it's OK.

"Yurio," Viktor started, "I'm going to drop Yuuri off at home and make sure he's okay, and then I'll come back."

He never did.

-

Yuuri was annoyed, and it was starting to show.

He was sure Viktor noticed it, too, because, soon enough - thank God - Viktor announced that he was going to bed, and Yuuri, almost eagerly, bid him good night.

He felt like shit.

All Yuuri wanted was see Yurio and tell him he's sorry and that he's alright.

Minutes ticked by, and all the painkillers were starting to kick in. Yuuri's eyelids slowly fluttered shut, but the sound of his bedroom door sliding open caused them to open again. The ravenette quietly sighed. If that was Viktor, he was going to scream and throw something at the male.

The door closed again, and light footsteps padded on his floor, and Yuuri knew that, no, it wasn't Viktor. He slowly propped himself up on his good arm, and looked over at Yurio.

The blonde was staring at him quietly, before he finally spoke. "Are you OK?" His voice was small, and quiet, and he hated how Yuuri did that to him.

Yuuri sighed, and moved to sit up straight. "Yuri, I'm so--"

The blonde shook his head, and it was then that Yuuri noticed he was holding something in his hands. Their only light was from the one outside that was shining through Yuuri's curtains, so he couldn't make out what it was.

"Take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach," Yurio suddenly said, and stepped closer. Yuuri was confused, but didn't argue, and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, before laying down again.

There was movement on the bed, before something cold hit his bruised shoulder blade, and he slightly jumped, before relaxing.

The scent of eucalyptus and burnt grass filled his senses, and he pulled a face. "Did Yuko give that to you?"

Yurio nodded, but then remembered that Yuuri couldn't see him. "Yes," he said.

Yuuri smiled softly, and allowed the slender fingers to work the salve into his flesh.

Viktor had done the same thing earlier, and it hurt like a bitch. This didn't hurt, though. Yurio knew exactly how gentle to be, but at the same time, put enough pressure into his actions.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, before promptly straddling his lover's hips so he could work a bit better.

Yuuri shook his head, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriends' hands on his back.

It was quiet for a while, and Yuuri hissed again when something cold hit the rest of his back. This smelled like lavender, and Yuuri knew it was just regular lotion. "Am I being spoiled?," he asked, grinning, and turned his head slightly to look at Yurio.

The blonde chuckled quietly. "You're always spoiling me, so I'm returning the favor." He replied, leaning down for a moment to kiss Yuuri's cheek, before going back to his massage.

Yuuri was already half asleep by the time Yurio climbed under the covers with him, and crawled into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around his Russian pixie, not caring that the strain hurt his shoulder, and placed a kiss to his temple.

"Be more careful next time," Yurio mumbled into his chest, before raising his head to glare at Yuuri, and Yuuri once again felt like crap when he saw the hurt and worry in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, pressing his lips to Yurio's softer ones. "I'll be more careful, I promise."

"... Can I stay here tonight?"

Yuuri hesitated.

"Please? I'll be gone before Viktor gets back, I promise."

Yuuri's heart fell, and he shook his head. "No need for that," he finally said, and meant it.

Because he didn't care if Viktor saw them, he didn't care if Viktor knew, and he most definitely didn't care if it broke the playboy's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the shit title, couldn't think of anything lmao.Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments :'D kkkkkk


End file.
